The Snake Sword
by Dreaminnx
Summary: Ivy's journey to find out more about Ivy Blade and her mysterious past. A destined meet occurs where everything is revealed.
1. Background Information Disclaimer

Okay guys, to start off, thank you for reading this story! :D!

And I don't own Soul Calibur though I so wish that I did! T.T

This story will probably not make any sense to you unless you read up on some background information about what happened to Ivy in Soul Calibur 1.

Here's a very helpful cutout from some forum:

" Ivy was raised in the home of the Valentines, prominent nobles in London, England. However, her father, the Count Valentine, died a madman, driven to insanity having squandered the family fortune with his obsession for alchemy in pursuit of the Soul Edge. Soon after the fall of the Valentine family, her mother fell gravely ill and told Ivy, on her deathbed, that she had been found on their doorstep years ago and was adopted. However, Ivy had no interest in finding her biological parents. Ivy eventually learned about her father's search for Soul Edge in his secret diaries and began to follow in his footsteps, thus becoming an alchemist herself. In her research, Ivy had learned that Soul Edge was evil and vowed to destroy it. She succeeded in creating a weapon suited for this purpose through ancient sorcery, but the snake sword was completely devoid of life. She drove herself to great frustration and rage trying to bring life to "Ivy Blade", but no amount of alchemy or witchcraft would succeed. One night she was able to summon a deformed hand, which breathed life into her sword. During her journey she crossed paths with the Azure Knight, Nightmare, and his companions, the golem Astaroth and Lizardman; discovering that Nightmare was the one who gave life to Ivy Blade. Because of this, she agreed to help them in a ceremony to summon souls, oblivious to the fact that she was part of Soul Edge's plan.

Eventually, she began to feel guilty for taking the lives of innocent people, repulsed that the other members of her group even took joy in it-especially Astaroth. When trying to escape from the group in Ostrheinsburg Castle's underground passage, Astaroth caught up with her, revealing to her that the sword Nightmare was holding had been Soul Edge all along; and the only reason she had been allowed to join their group was that the sword had instructed Nightmare to keep her nearby in case anything would happen to him, so that she might be a spare host for the sword's evil intentions. Astaroth defeated her in battle and was about to murder her when Kilik, Xianghua and Maxi, stormed into the castle; and as he left to deal with them, he commanded his clay golems to finish her off. But she managed to defeat them all, albeit just barely. "

You should have a pretty good idea of the situation now. This story is from Ivy's actual point of view. Of course I added in some things too.

Also, Ivy is British. So if there are words in this story you don't understand, they're British slang. I tried to add that in to make the story authentic.

Anyways, please enjoy the story! :D!

- Dreaminx ~


	2. Part I

Pant, pant

_Running... must keep going... _

It is as dark as midnight in this dreaded tunnel... though it is broad daylight outside. I do not know how much longer I can stay closed in here... I need to get out! But... I will not leave until my desires are fufilled.

_Must know the truth... where is Nightmare?_

I speed through the narrow paths of the Ostrheinsburg tunnel. I am piloting myself well considering how bloody dizzy I am!

"_Damn!"_

My eyesight blacks out quickly for merely a second. What had just happened? I had screamed out of instant reaction, but what for?

I've collapsed onto the ground with my face turned slightly to the right side. My body lays on its stomach. I appeared to have plunged towards and then onto the rough, dirty ground. I look back to see an abnormally large rock that had been the culprit of my fall.

"Owww," I groaned. I'm bleeding from my drop. I am not sure how much more physical pain I can endure.

I get up, wipe off the blood and keep moving forward.

I am far beyond exhausted at this point in time. I was lucky to not have my life taken by Astaroth's clay golems. The feelings of confusion, both physical and mental pain, guilt, and desperation cloud my mind... especially confusion. My mind feels cluttered and I am barely focusing. I need answers. What could have Astaroth meant? That thick- headed cur! He was obviously just playing mind games... right? He could not have been right about Soul Edge, could he? No, Ivy, that's just nonsense.

I reach an open area, contrasting from the narrow paths from before. The area was bordered by unlit torches held by wooden poles. I'm not clear on what the significance of the torches is.

I quickly notice that this area is much brighter than before. I look around and find that exactly one torch is lit and brightening the entire room. I walk forward to the wall and see that the pathway does not continue.

_A dead end?_

And after I came so far... But wait.. there has to be a way out. A tunnel leading to nowhere would defeat it's purpose. There must be some puzzle of sorts to solve. Remember, Ivy, the best way to solve puzzles is to search for what is different or does not fit the pattern.

I analyze the room for something that stands out. My eyes immediately gauged at the lighted torch.

I hastily approach the burning torch. I don't have to be an alchemist to know that fire spreads along anything flammable. I reach for the lit torch and light the adjacent torch. Now this torch is now burning as well.

"Hmm.. nothing. What in the bloody hell am I supposed to do?" I shouted. No real effect had taken place from lighting the other torch other than the room is just a tad brighter. I slashed the recently lit torch's wooden pole with Valentine, my weapon, in utter frustration.

Then suddenly, the torch fell onto the torch neighboring by it. Then that torch lit up and fell and hit the next torch. Then the next torch then the next until a domino effect had taken place. Quickly the entire tunnel was bright and full of fire and warmth. Apparently the tunnel is completely bordered by torches (that I could not see until now.)

_That's nice. But now what?_

It's now much easier to see in this previously pitch-black tunnel. I'll scan this area one last time.

...

_Nothing._

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

I was beyond enraged. I'm bursting with anger and frustration as a few tears escape from my eyes.

"Enough!" I screamed in agony, on my knees now. I pound at the floor as I've given up.

I'm going to die. Xianghua, Kilik, and Maxi are on their way right now to kill me.

_Those berks! They know nothing! Those prites! Keep trying to intrude in Soul Edge affairs, and you'll bloody die! By my blade!_

I am ranting all this angry buzz in my head as I strike the ground fiercely with my blade. I breathe heavy, running out of breath.

"Die! Die..." I mumble softly as I collapse onto the dirty ground. I burned out from my tirade. Rage and hatred still coursing through my veins... but slower now. My heart's pounding deeply and quickly... but slowing down. Slowing slowing...

I close my eyes for a moment. I need to relax and process what has happened. My body is sprawled out on the ground, almost lifeless.

..._What Astaroth said... it cannot be true._

_This blade is all I have. It represents who I am._

_Swift like a whip and striking like a blade._

_Bites like a snake._

_It was created with my alchemist abilities inherited from my father._

_Mother and Father would have been proud._

_How could Astaroth say that my sword is of Soul Edge?_

_And Nightmare... he seemed like such a leader to look up to._

_My destiny is to rid of Soul Edge... I thought Nightmare could help me._

_And yet Nightmare is the wielder of Soul Edge._

_At least, according to Astaroth, he is._

_How could I have been so blind to all of this?  
>I knew what we were doing was wrong but... why? <em>

_Why am I fighting for something I'm against?_

_Why am I taking innocent lives?_

_Why, Nightmare, why?_

I see words out in the distance: "Put the fire out with your soul and your path will be revealed."

These words echo in my head as I run for them.

_Running... running._

"Ah!" I shrieked as I shot up from my position on the ground. I awoke, startled.

Where did those words come from? It must be the way to get out of here. What else would it be; some old poetry?

I look around and find that the tunnel looks untouched. The 3 berks have not caught up to me yet. Maybe Astaroth held them off. It has not been too long since I dozed off.  
>I continue to look around, this time looking up.<p>

"Bloody! It's right there!" The words, just as they echoed in my mind, were etched onto the ceiling in a most particular manner, almost resembling a mirage. I m must have glaced at them before I fell into a slumber.

_Let's see here, Ivy. "Put the fire out with your soul and your path will be revealed."  
>Fire... fire... must be the torches! <em>

_I have to put out the torches fire... with my soul?_

_How about I just put the flames out with my blade?_

I step towards the nearest torch, clenched my sword, and prepared to slash.

"Ya!" I yelled as I stroke my blade and cut the flame. The embers floated away gracefully as the torch is no longer lit.

...Nothing happens. I strike another torch's fire. Once again, nothing happens.

_Come on, Ivy, think. Hmm... maybe I have to put out all the torches. _

_That will take forever! This tunnel is nearly a mile long._

I look down at Ivy Blade. Could I possibly cut out all the fire at once? Is that even comprehensible?

...

I grasp my sword tightly. I crouch down, close my eyes, and focus. Utter silence fills the air.

I think of all my hatred... all my pain and all my suffering... and turn it into strength.

"Ivy blade..." I rose up slowly as my blade broke into a chain- whip, coiling around me like a snake about to constrict it's prey.

"...Extend!"

The blade extended all all through the tunnel and burnt out every torch in one blow. The tunnel went dark like it was originally.

_You did it, Ivy. _

_...This sword is my treasure, my soul._

Suddenly I heard a rumbling, crackling sound.

"What the hell?" I lost my balance and almost stumbled to the ground, barely catching myself.

The earth began to shake beneath my feet. A tremor is occurring.

The dead- end of the tunnel crumbled, and a passage to the outside has been revealed.

I cover my eyes to block the bright sunlight I have been longer after for so long now.

_I made it. _

I sighed in in relief and walk out of the tunnel. The warm sunlight and breeze has never felt so grand. Though I did not find Nightmare in my escape, I'm deeply satisfied.

I turn around to see the tunnel in shambles. The earthquake destroyed it all.

"No reason to go back in there anyway," I said in a proud tone and walked away.

I'm going back to the lab to learn more about Ivy Blade. It surprised me... I didn't know my sword had that kind of power! I also plan to research some on the Ostrheinsburgtunnel. How I managed to get out... that was all very peculiar.

"Let's go home, Ivy Blade."

*****Preview for Part II*****

"I saw a mysterious red figure a couple times on my journey home." I explained to the butler.

"Maybe that person had something to do with what happened at the tunnel?" He responded.

"But who is it?" I pondered.


End file.
